Snuff
by Metalchick36
Summary: Elliot and Olivia have become more than partners, but then they get caught and Olivia's given the choice of her partner or her job? This is the first story where EO fails! EO Shippers beware! Anyone sick of EO, this story's for you!  revised edtion


_A/N: WARNING! This is the first of two EO Fail stories, so if you are an EO Shipper that thought this was another EO romance, turn back now! Cause this is not one of the thousands of EO romance stories out there! This is for those like myself who are sick and tired of EO stories with happy endings. To those who want to read this...hope you enjoy this!_

"_So break yourself against my stones. And spit your pity in my soul. You never needed any help. You sold me out to save yourself. And I won't listen to your shame, you ran away you're all the same. Angels lie to keep control...My love was punished long ago. If you still care don't ever let me go. If you still care don't ever let me know..." ~ Slipknot_

**Snuff**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters, nor the song "Snuff" by Slipknot._

_Summary: Olivia has finally given in and is having an affair with Elliot, whose marriage to Kathy is on the rocks again. But with her job being on the line, she is given a choice, keep Elliot or her job._

_**Olivia's POV...**_

Olivia gets a text message from Elliot that says, "I told Kathy we're on a stake out, I'm up in the cribs!"

"(sigh!) What am I doing?" Olivia sighs as the guilt of what they are doing to Kathy creeps right back.

They had finally convinced Kathy that nothing was going on, and after Elliot came back home, she finally trusted them both. But then Olivia heard Elliot's rants about how things are getting as bad a they were before, except this time, Eli was stuck in the middle of their fights.

Olivia was lucky enough to get to babysit Eli, whom she has really grown fond of. This was as close as it was gonna get to having kids, so she enjoyed every minute she babysat him.

After that thought, she remembered why she started the affair in the first place...she knew Elliot better than Kathy ever did in twenty years of marriage. She knew his favorite foods, his favorite songs, and his favorite movies. She knew what made him tick, and she knew the right way to calm him down.

At this moment, the guilt went away as she said, "Sorry Kathy, you don't know him as well as I do!"

Then she made her way to the cribs.

_**The Cribs...**_

"Hey! What took you so long?" Elliot asked, feeling glad to see her.

"Um...just thinking about us, that's all." Olivia answered.

"Good things I hope?" Elliot asked.

"Well um...yeah! Of course!" Olivia answered.

"Hold on. You hesitated there for a second." Elliot said.

"OK, but it's just...I'm not so sure about doing this." Olivia admitted.

"What? Wait, you don't want to end this do you? Please don't! I promise that we'll be together forever soon! I promise." Elliot answered.

"You really mean that?" Olivia asked.

"Absolutely." Elliot answered.

"OK." Olivia said.

They both lean in and kiss.

"Hey Elliot, we have a...What the hell are you guys doing?" Fin asked, shocked at what he just saw.

"Nothing!" Olivia answered as she quickly broke off the kiss with Elliot.

"I was just fixing her necklace, that's all." Elliot said as he lifted Olivia's necklace up to show him.

"Oh yeah? We're you fixing her necklace last week too?" Fin asked.

"Last week?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah that's right! Only at that time I thought I was seeing things. Now I know for sure what you two are up to." Fin stated.

"So what are you gonna do, rat us out to the captain?" Elliot asked as he gets in Fin's face.

"I will if you don't get out of my face!" Fin said.

"Fin please don't." Olivia pleaded.

"Olivia, why are you doing this? In fact, isn't Elliot still married?" Fin asked as he glared at Elliot.

"He's gonna divorce Kathy soon." Olivia answered.

"And you couldn't wait til he did that first? Olivia! That's not like you." Fin stated.

"I know! But I can't help how I feel." Olivia said.

"Well the fact that he is cheating on Kathy now means he'll do it to you too." Fin stated.

"Hey guys, I'm right here." Elliot said.

"No he won't! I know it." Olivia said.

"Yeah, I'm sure Kathy said the same thing." Fin said.

"But this is different. I'll never do anything like this to Olivia. Now, are you gonna rat us out?" Elliot asked.

"No. I don't need to. Good luck with this working out for you both." Fin said, and then walked out.

After Fin left, Olivia felt guilty again and said, "Maybe he's right. What are we doing?"

"No! Don't listen to him. I am leaving Kathy, and I'm not ever gonna do this to you when we're married. We love each other, he's just jealous that he doesn't have you and is only trying to poison our minds." Elliot stated.

So Olivia responded, "You're right. I shouldn't listen. When it comes to true love, there's always gonna be obstacles, which we can overcome."

"That's my girl! Now come on, we better go before anyone else catches us." Elliot said.

"Yeah, everything's gonna be fine." Olivia told herself, but again, the guilt was creeping back.

Fin's voice was still in her head saying "Why are you doing this? Isn't Elliot still married?" and then the thought of Elliot getting a new partner, especially a female partner, but wait! He already did have another female partner! And when she saw them together, they looked pretty close too! "No! Not now Olivia, he told you that nothing happened between him and Dani Beck, stop doubting him."

_**Meanwhile outside the locker room...**_

"So...are they coming with us to the crime scene? Or are they too busy with making out?" Munch asked.

"They're too busy making ou...wait? You found out about them too?" Fin asked.

"I first suspected something when Elliot insisted he and Olivia take the stake-out assignments, and you remember how he never did that before?" Munch said.

"Oh yeah! And I thought he was doing that just to pad his list of collars." Fin answered.

"Did you just now find out about them?" Munch asked.

"Nah! The first time I saw them kissing, I was at a distance and I brushed it off as seeing things that weren't really there, but when I saw them today, now I know I wasn't seeing things." Fin answered.

"(Tisk! Tisk!) I feel sorry for Kathy. She is never gonna forgive Elliot for this, or even Olivia. And she just now gained her trust, what the hell is Olivia thinking!" Munch exclaimed.

"I know! I mean if she wanted Elliot so badly, why didn't she do it while he was separated from Kathy. Now she deserves to be called a home wrecker." Fin stated.

At this time, Elliot and Olivia just came out of the locker room and heard what Fin just said.

"Just ignore them! They're only one more obstacle in our way." Elliot said to Olivia.

But Olivia couldn't, the words "home wrecker" were sinking in.

"Come on, let's just forget about them and let's just go." Elliot said as he grabs her arm to pull her along.

"You two aren't going Anywhere! I want you two IN MY OFFICE NOW!" Cragen furiously ordered as if he also left a trail of fire behind him.

"Oh no!" Olivia gasped as she already knew what this was about.

"Fin! Munch! you two are now taking over this case. Especially since these two have been screwing around on our time. It's no wonder why Warner's been waiting for an hour, GO!" Cragen ordered.

"Yes sir!" Munch responded, and he and Fin were out the door.

"As for you two...you guys are in such deep trouble that you're beyond neck deep!" Cragen fumed.

Elliot took it all in and said, "Well I don't care what you think! I Love Olivia, and nothing is gonna come between us."

Cragen gives Elliot a hard look on his face and responds, "Well in that case, you two can never work together again!"

"So what? I'll just put in my transfer papers and then we can still be together." Elliot stated.

"That's fine! But what about your wife? Elliot, how could you do this to her? You guys got back together and had another son!" Cragen asked.

"She'll be fine! If she can take care of four kids while separated from me, she can take care of Eli." Elliot explained.

"You're making a huge mistake, especially you." Cragen said to Elliot, and then to Olivia while pointing his finger at her.

"Yes, I know that Elliot's still married, and believe me I feel guilty about that! But...sometimes you just can't help how you feel." Olivia stated.

"And you're willing to lose your job for this?" Cragen asked.

"Look, I'm sorry! I should've had Elliot transfer, but we've been so busy and I just wanted to work with him a little longer." Olivia explained.

"Yes, you both should've transferred! But since you waited til you both got caught, you two don't get to pick where you transfer to." Cragen said.

"Wait? You mean both of us had to transfer?" Olivia asked.

"After deciding to break the rules in hopes of not getting caught, yes! And now you can both kiss your careers in SVU goodbye and go back to writing parking tickets." Cragen answered.

"I don't care! As long as I get to be with..." Elliot started stating, til Olivia said...

"What? You mean I can't transfer to another SVU unit?" Olivia exclaimed upset.

"Nope! And don't even think of trying in New Jersey either, not with this going in your record." Cragen answered.

"It's OK Olivia, you'll do fine somewhere else, I mean you did well in computer crimes." Elliot said assuringly.

"NO! Please Captain! Tell me what I can do to keep my job here!" Olivia begged.

"You're not gonna like what I tell you." Cragen said.

"I don't care anymore! I'll do anything to stay here, I'll even break up with Elliot!" Olivia pleaded.

"WHAT!" Elliot exclaimed.

Olivia looked at Elliot and said, "I'm sorry Elliot! But I really love this job."

"More than me?" Elliot asked in anger.

"If that's the way you put it, yes." Olivia answered.

"Well what about me? What happens to my job?" Elliot asked.

"You will have to transfer to a unit away from Olivia's." Cragen answered.

"Oh great! So Olivia gets to stay while I have to be the one to transfer?" Elliot asked angrily.

"I'll transfer Olivia to the Brooklyn SVU, fair enough?" Cragen asked.

"Fine! Just transfer me as far away from her as you can! I don't want any reminders of having my heart ripped out and smashed into a million pieces!" Elliot answered.

"Elliot!" Olivia said while she tried to put her hand on his shoulder.

"Save it! I don't wanna ever see you again!" Elliot yelled, and then choked back some tears.

"I'm sorry captain!" Olivia said to Cragen as Elliot walks away, still trying to stop his crying.

But Cragen just looks at her with disappointment, and asks, "Why didn't you do this while he was separated? That would've been the perfect time."

"I don't know! I thought he would've made the first move. What the hell was I thinking?" Olivia exclaimed.

"Olivia, we all make mistakes, that's what makes us human." Cragen assured her.

"I know, but I still shouldn't have got involved with this affair! Now I really am gonna be a home wrecker!" Olivia cried.

"Don't worry about Elliot, it's his problem now. You did the right thing by breaking it off." Cragen assured her.

Olivia wiped away her tears and said, "You're right, after all, he was the one who insisted we get together in the first place!"

_**Elliot's POV...**_

Elliot ran out of the 1-6 as fast as he could, especially so that he could cry without anyone seeing him. He also felt ashamed that he was crying in the first place. He knew that if his father saw him now, he'd call him a pansy and a failure. But he wondered if he would call him those names for crying, for cheating on Kathy, or for letting Olivia break off their relationship.

Just the thought of Olivia was making him angry, "How could I let her do this to me?" Elliot thought. But not only did it feel like she ripped his heart out and threw it in a blender. Suddenly the memory of Olivia telling a perp how she'd like his balls in a blender came back, only it was his balls instead.

Elliot stopped and slammed his fist in the wall, which broke his knuckles.

"Shit!" Elliot yelled as he rubbed his now bleeding and broken knuckles.

But the pain was enough to numb the pain of his broken heart.

Then he heard his conscience tell him, "This is what you get for getting involved with your partner!" Elliot thought, "Yeah but I thought she loved me!" But his conscience told him, "That's what Brian Cassidy thought too!"

"Damn! Why didn't I think of that?" Elliot said as he smacked himself in the head for not remembering what Olivia did to Brian Cassidy.

Not only did he tell Olivia that these things happen, but he also thought Brian was stupid for believing that Olivia loved him, and he too was stupid for thinking the same thing.

"Ha! I never thought I'd owe Brian an apology!" Elliot said to himself.

Then the thought of Kathy came in and that's when it hit him.

"Oh God! What have I done?" Elliot exclaimed.

He can guess what the first thing out of her mouth would be, "I knew it! I knew this was gonna happen! I was right all along!" Then he could guess that the next thing she'd do is pack up all his stuff in a duffel bag and throw him out the house for good.

Elliot sighed and said, "I might as well get this over with!"

So he went home to face the music. On the way, he rehearsed what to say to Kathy. He knew he couldn't pretend that nothing had happened cause Kathy would wonder why he and Olivia are suddenly transferring out of the blue and no longer talking to each other. He decided to just get straight to the point, and the sooner he got it out the better.

_**Elliot's House...**_

As soon as Elliot got out of the car, Kathy was standing right there, and she looked pissed.

"Kathy! I was just..." Elliot started to say.

"Save it! I don't want any apologies or any explanations to what you did!" Kathy interrupted.

"How did you...?" Elliot asked.

"Olivia called me and confessed everything! Of course...this only proves I was right all along. I knew this was gonna happen." Kathy stated.

"I'll get my stuff and leave here." Elliot said.

"Hold on! We're not done yet. Who says I'm kicking you out?" Kathy said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Elliot questioned.

Kathy explained, "After things started falling apart again like they used to, I prepared myself for this day. I decided that if this were to ever happen, that we will talk this out and get everything on the table."

"You mean just you and me talk, or to a counselor?" Elliot asked.

"I thought I'd leave that up to you, knowing how much you hate to talk to shrinks." Kathy answered.

"Why are you doing this? Don't you think it'd be easier for us to just get divorced?" Elliot asked.

"Because we already tried that and it didn't work, so I think that if we talk this time, we'll know for sure if divorce is the solution or just another option." Kathy answered.

Elliot didn't know what to say or do, he just stood there dumbfounded.

"What? You expected me to throw your clothes out the window and set them on fire? I'm too old for that crap! Come inside, you do still live here you know." Kathy said.

"But you want me to sleep on the couch?" Elliot asked.

"I think you've been punished enough for today." Kathy answered.

Elliot and Kathy went inside, then after saying goodnight to Eli and the twins, they went to bed. Elliot laid wide awake as his mind was still processing everything that happened to him. The first thing being him getting dumped by Olivia for her job, but as Brian said, she always was married to her job and still is. Then the second thing is Kathy actually letting him stay instead of getting thrown out of the house and into a cheap motel.

He thought of the talk that they'll be having and why she wants to do that. Either she really wants to work things out because she still loves him, or maybe she thinks she's getting too old to date again, then again...there are young guys out there who like women like her. Elliot shook his head at the thought of Kathy hooking up with a guy young enough to be Kathleen's boyfriend. But knowing that Kathy isn't the type to be a cougar, he settled on the idea that she still loves him.

_A/N: YEAH! This is the very first EO Fail Story I have put up here! To those who have been sick of EO stories, hope you liked it! To the EO shippers who decided to read this story (despite the warning!) and now want to flame it, Don't bother flaming me! No one made you guys read this, so if you try to flame me, I'll just laugh at them, and then I'll write even more of these stories!_


End file.
